Kusaru Tasatsu
Kusaru Tasatsu is a Shinigami of the Gotei 13. Appearance Personality Kusaru Tasatsu is a very calm individual. He speaks rarely and rarely shows emotion to those around him. Shirubā tends to actually stay away from fighting if he can and if he does end up fighting, he does his best to not get blood on him or his hands dirty, letting others fight for him. If he gets cornered and is unable to do anything but fight for himself, he call upon Kangoku for Aid and becomess a merciless being. History Kusaru Tasatsu was born into pretty much nothing. His life was lived on the streets where he did what he could to survive as best he could. One day, he learned of Kangoku who promised him a better life, a life where he wold have power, home, everything he needed to sustain a pleasant life. Naturally, being a young child with nothing, he listened to Kangoku who took the form of a gauntlet on his left arm. Quickly Kusaru rose in the streets and soon joined the Academy where he graduated at the young age of Ten. already knowing how to use Shikai. He was then tasked with hunting of Hallows and has done that since for three years. Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō 'Inner World' Kusaru Tasatsu's inner world is quite depressing. The Sky is a pitch black with dimly lit red stars and skyscrapers reach endlessly into the sky. The only colors that are in this world are shades of grey's with the hint of dimly lit red lights. Dark grey Chains can be seen everywhere like an endless network of webbing with small dimly lit red lanterns swaying back and fourth on them. The small alley ways between the numerous skyscrapers are extremely narrow, large enough for two people to walk side by side if even. The ground is covered in black water up to a person's knees making it hard to walk around. 'Kangoku (Prison)' Kangoku in Sealed State is a Dark Steel clawed Gauntlet with red Tint Kusaru wears on his left arm. It covers his whole Lower left arm and hand, acting as a good defense for blocking, well being able to tear into people. Shikai When Kangoku is released, a second gauntlet forms on Kuro's right arm. Both are surronded by an eary coting of crimson, black energy and eye's form on the palms of each gauntlet. '''Release command: '''Power Kangoku springs fourth 8 chains with barbed spear points on the ends made of black steel from its eye's in the center of its palm. The spear points lodge themselves into the target in various areas as the chains wrap around the target binding them where they stand creating an extremely powerful bind making it very hard to break out of and painful due to the barbed spear tips. The chains stay connected to Kangoku, allowing it to pull the target towards it well the target is bound. When Kusaru wounds someone with Kangoku, Kangoku spreads a poison like substance into the wound. This poison begins to cause the Victums body, starting at the wound to slowly begin to Decay causing extreme amouts of pain to the target. If the user hits the target enough and attacks pinpointed area's, It is possible to damage the targets body enough to cause certian parts of the body like arms, or legs to no longer work due to decaying parts of the body. Statistics Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional. Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei